dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ethereal Goddess/The Meaning of Dreams
This is a personal blog non-related to Dragon Cave. I just wanted to share it with everybody. I had a dream in which I woke up in the middle of a vast garden. I was lying down resting, with a beautiful light blue dress, and it was light as a feather, soft and very comfortable. I stand up and look my surroundings--there was nothing else but wild, yet beautiful wilderness. To my right, I saw what seemed to be the entrance of a forest, and so I made my way to the forest. Everything was perfect. It was quiet and peaceful, there was no contamination, there were birds singing lovely melodies, the rivers had crystal clear, fresh water. After a while of walking, I made it to what seemed to be the center of the forest, and there was a huge lake with crystal clear water. Above the lake, there was a large, shiny emerald, glowing with a blinding ethereal light. I wanted to reach for it, and that's when I realized I actually had wings, so when I flew over to it and touched it, I was suddenly teleported. For a brief moment, I was scared and so I kept my eyes closed. When I finally opened them, I was on top of a large fountain and it seemed like it was in space (like the one from Super Smash Bros. Melee). When I looked down, I noticed I had no reflection on the water; I thought I was dead, but suddenly a clearer image slowly appears in the fountain's reflection--it was the same forest I was in, and it was burning. I wanted to save the forest, so I touched the emerald again, and I returned to the forest, but something was not right. When I went back to the lake, the emerald was no longer there. The skies were red and filled with dark clouds. Everywhere I would look I would only see chaos and destruction. I kept searching for the emerald and later discovered that it was shattered in pieces. It would take me forever to find all missing pieces, and by that time, the whole forest would be already gone. After I realized that I was completely alone, and could not complete the mission on my own, that is when I woke up. What seemed to be the perfect dream ended up with sadness, chaos and destruction. I don't know why I had that dream once, but I couldn't help but feel sad in the end, knowing I was not able to save the forest. I could never find out either who was the one or the ones responsible for such horrible destruction. From a program I watched on T.V. I heard of a theory that states that dreams are actually encrypted in your very genes since the very moment we are be. These encrypted memories are said to be from our ancestors. At some odd point, I do believe it's true. I also once had a dream in which I was living in real medieval times, and I was wearing a very expensive looking medieval dress. I was sitting on a swing that was attached to a tree's huge branch, and there was a man behind me. He was also wearing expensive looking clothing, and he was pushing me lightly on the swing. It was afternoon, and the sun was setting soon. I remember seeing a castle at the distance, though I could never see the man's face. Considering I have never seen medieval movies with such a scenery, I believe it could have been a past experience or dream from one of my ancestors. To me, it sounds wonderful and creepy at the same time. Has something similar occurred to any of you? ATTENTION: This is not a debating blog, so please DO NOT post whether you believe or not in such things. Only if you have had similar experiences. Thank you. Category:Personal Blogs Category:Blog posts